Rekai Heist
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Blood Brothers AU. Kurama knew Hiei would be angry with him for the risk he took. He just didn't realize how angry. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Yu Yu Hakusho © Shonen Jump.

**Rekai Heist**

It surprised Kurama that Hiei was willing to meet him at the hospital. He sat on the edge of his mother's bed, watching the monitors beep erratically. As much as the noise hurt his ears, he feared the silence even more. The silence meant his mother was gone, and Kurama wasn't sure how to handle that. The only one to ever get close to him was Hiei, and the mere thought of anyone killing the ornery fire apparition was enough to make Kurama laugh.

"Kurama."

He turned to the door. Hiei stood there, his hands tucked into his pockets and his shoulders hunched, a sure sign of his discomfort. Kurama smiled. "Let's go to the roof." he said, standing up. "The smell is not as bad up there."

"I don't see how you stand it." Hiei muttered. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you've lost your sense of smell." He followed Kurama up to the roof. The fox demon was unusually subdued, and it made Hiei hunch his shoulders even more. "How much longer does she have?"

"Not long." Kurama sighed. "As much as I fear losing her, I fear what will happen to me after even more. Humans my age do not live on their own."

Hiei scowled. "You'd come with me back home."

Kurama nodded slowly, letting the wind play with his air. "The hospital has already called Social Services." he admitted. "If I were to disappear now, I would not have the luxury of time before someone reported me missing. We would never find a way back before someone caught us." He turned his back on the city and faced Hiei fully. "You wanted to meet me?"

Hiei offered a short nod. "I have a job for us."

"I am no longer a theif."

His companion smirked. "It must have been someone else I saw pilfering his breakfast from the market."

Kurama smiled. "Not professionally, at any rate." he amended.

Hiei chuckled before abruptly turning serious. "This isn't a professional job." he said. "It's personal. I found the Forlorn Hope."

Kurama froze. "You found it?"

"Yes." Hiei met Kurama's gaze evenly. "It, and the Shadow Sword and Soul Sphere. We'd have to take all three of them, just to make it look good."

Kurama couldn't help but smile at that. "Admit it, Hiei – you just want the Shadow Sword. You think it's funny to turn humans inot low-class demons."

Hiei conceded the point with a smirk. "So do you. You haven't changed as much as you'd like to think."

"That is true." Kurama said easily. He looked down at his hands, his eyes narrowing a bit as he concentrated. Hiei gave him the time he needed. He knew how this was going to play out anyway.

"Where is the mirror?"

"King Enmah's vault." Hiei said, hiding his smirk by looking the other way. He loved being right.

Kurama's smile twisted into something feral. "That's a true challenge, Hiei. Enmah will kill us for sure."

"Enmah's not home. Koenma is in charge for now."

Kurama could not help but laugh. "We'll need a third person." he mused.

"About htat." Hiei hesitated. "What do you know about Gouki?"

Kurama shrugged. "Not enough. He's a killer, and unlike us, he's not smart enough to not get caught." He pinned Hiei with a calculating look. "Why?"

"Gouki approached me about this." Hiei stuffed his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. "I don't like him – would have told him where to go if he hadn't mentioned the mirror." He shrugged. "Your choice."

Kurama didn't hesitate. "I'm in. If Gouki gets us caught, we'll just have to kill him, won't we?"

Hiei smirked. "We'll hand him back to Spirit World in five or six pieces." he agreed. His smirk faded as he continued. "The full moon is in seven days. For your sake, I hope she lives that long." He touched Kurama's shoulder briefly; in a flash he was gone, leaving Kurama to stare into the night alone.

A small, sad smile twisted Kurama's lips. "If you only knew the price I'll have to pay, you would have never told me about this. You would have destroyed the mirror." He bowed his head, sensing Hiei's confusion clearly through their blood-bond. This wasn't how he wanted to say good-bye. He only hoped Hiei understood, if given enough time. A single tear trailed down his cheek.

"Please do not hate me for what I am about to do." he whispered to the wind, and began the process of closing himself off to Hiei. He didn't want this to hurt his blood brother any more than it absolutely had to.

/-----/

End part one! Part two will occur after Kurama saves his mother and before Hiei's fight with Yusuke. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**pt 2**

Kurama was not surprised to find Hiei waiting for him outside of his bedroom window. He quickly walked over and pushed the glass up, taking a step back so Hiei could get inside out of the rain without bowling him over. Kurama was fully expecting Hiei to take at least a minute to steam his clothes dry, giving Kurama the chance to explain himself.

He was _not_ exepcting the soaking wet fire apparition to pin him against the far wall with the flat of his sword pressed against his throat. Kurama held very still. He knew Hiei had no intention of hurting him, but it paid to be careful anyway. "Hiei – "

"What were you thinking?" Hiei's voice was quiet, emotionless, and it was worse than a punch to the gut for Kurama. "Do you love the humans so much you would throw away your life for them?"

"Only for her." Kurama said quietly, still pinned against the wall. "It was no more than I would have done for you, or that you would have done for Yukina."

Hiei sighed, withdrawing his sword. He did not back away, but Kurama relaxed a bit anyway. "I knew I should have killed Gouki when I had the chance." he muttered. "Damn it, fox, do you think I want you to just kill yourself for anyone?" Kurama slowly shook his head. The unspoken words hung so thick in the air the fox could practically taste them. They had never been able to fully express themselves, but actions always spoke louder than words. Hiei was trembling – Kurama would never have noticed if he wasn't standing so close. Kurama reached out and touched Hiei's shoulder, and Hiei realized Kurama was shaking as well.

"It was a risk I had to take." Kurama said, his voice surprisingly steady.

A slow smirk crossed Hiei's face. "You knew the detective would interfere."

"I suspected as much." Kurama agreed, still gripping Hiei's shoulder. "Although now he'll come after you. The mirror didn't kill him like I had hoped."

Hiei chuckled. "It seems that years in the human world has not harmed you at all." he said approvingly. "So how do we handle the human detective?"

Kurama smiled that cold, calculating smile of his, the one that always let Hiei know something sometimes-crazy was going on in that head of his, even before they had blood-bonded. "He'll come after you, and I'll come and save him from you. When we're punished, we should reform rather nicely, wouldn't you say?"

"You'll reform." Hiei said with a smirk, picking up on the plan. "I'll still be the stubborn, dangerous demon that only you can control."

"Exactly. Therefore, we will have to be put together, otherwise we'll never amount to anything." Kurama concluded.

"This is assuming Koenma follows your plan." Hiei pointed out.

"He will. If he doesn't, we'll break free." Kurama said easily. "And we'll return to the demon world."

"You'd abandon Shiori?"

"She's a human. As much as I love her, she cannot compare to my demon brother." Kurama smiled. "I would like to put it off until college, though. That way it won't hurt her nearly as badly." Hiei chuckled. Before he could retort, Kurama continued. "You're still wet, by the way." He took a step back, allowing Hiei to quickly steam his clothes without scalding Kurama in the process.

"Brothers are a distraction." Hiei grumbled.

Kurama smirked. "I think that's a universal fact, Hiei."

Hiei glared up at Kurama, and the effect seemed multiplied by the steam rising from his clothing. "If you ever do anything that stupid again, I will kill you myself and be done with it." he growled.

Kurama smiled and saluted him. "You have my word – I may not."

"I hate you."

/----/

Hiei watched Kurama that night.

He would not freely admit to fear. Fear got demons killed. It made them hesitate, made them second-guess their instincts. However, nothing short of fear could describe the feeling that shot through Hiei when he realized Kurama was slowly fading away from him.

It relieved Hiei to know that Kurama hadn't gone in with the suicidal notion of killing himself for his human mother. He was still entitled to his paranoia. So he slept that night on the windowsill in Kurama's bedroom. It wasn't the first time he had done it – after all, he had spent most of Kurama's childhood sitting on this very windowsill, making sure none of the demons that had hunted them in their world had followed them here.

Still . . . .

Hiei sighed and shifted on the windowsill. He should have been annoyed when he woke in the middle of a battlefield and realized what Kurama had done to save him, but he hadn't been. It had been rather heartening to realize that someone in this forsaken world thought that he was worth saving. So Hiei had not said a word, none of the anger that Kurama had been expecting. He had simply accepted it and let the bond grow.

Hiei scowled. With that blood-bond had come a promise, a promise that Hiei had every intention of keeping no matter what the consequences were.

Koenma had better follow Kurama's predictions. Because if he didn't, and he separated them, then Hiei would be forced to kill the Spirit Realm prince.

They were brothers. They protected each other – even from themselves.

/----/

AN: Well, this was supposed to be the end, but I'm thinking of adding a part two – set during the fight between Hiei and Yusuke. If you'd like to see it, review and tell me what you think of things so far. If I get three reviews asking for a part three, I'll post one up.


End file.
